


An Impulse and A Plan

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Please help I love this ship, pre-Aquors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Chika watches Yoshiko's livestream and gets an unexpected surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes it sound lewd, I swear it isn't.  
> They're also not in Aquors together yet at this point.

Takami Chika nearly tripped over her backpack on the way to her desk in her hurry to get to her desk. She set down a small tray of mikan next to her and logged on her computer, typing and clicking away, and it was only seconds later that eerie music began to play from the computer speakers. Smiling happily, she leaned back in her chair, peeled a mikan, and waited for the stream to start.

She wasn’t really sure when she had fallen for the eccentric and dark-magic obsessed first year Tsushima Yoshiko, but before she knew it, she had, and hard, and for the past year she had watched her livestreams in an effort to catch any glimpse of her outside of school, which was hard in the first place. Separated by a single year, Chika almost never got to see the younger kids in her school, and this was basically the only way she could see her. How she even fell for her was a mystery given their limited interactions, and Chika thought it was mostly because of her double persona; she was adorable as Yoshiko, yet could also be Yohane, who was confident, composed, and utterly charismatic.  

“Hello, my little demons.” Yoshiko (or Yohane, in this case) appeared on the screen in her signature pose, surrounded by the usual candles and dark magic artifacts, and Chika’s face lit up. “The fallen angel, Yohane, has graced you with her presence.” The chat immediately blew up with welcoming messages, and Chika hurriedly typed one of her own, but it was quickly buried under a wave of comments.

_We’ve missed you!_

_Ohayohane!!_

Yohane laughed darkly, eyeing the comments on the small screen on the table in front of her that illuminated her face.

“It seems my followers seem to have missed me. Well, today promises to be something slightly different as a special reward.”

Chika leaned forward, her eyes sparkling. What kind of special event would it be? As an ardent watcher of the fallen angel’s livestreams, she knew opportunities like these were rare, and she kept her hands hovering above the keyboard, just in case.

“Well,” Yohane hesitated for a little bit before continuing. “I have a small announcement to make to all of you.” She cleared her throat, and even though dark shadows obscured much of the girl’s face, Chika thought she saw a faint blush. “It seems that I have fallen…for a mere human.”

Chika’s heartrate sped up. This was new. It wasn’t like her to suddenly announce this kind of thing on her livestreams. Even during practice or when Yoshiko was with the other girls, she hadn’t talked to any of them about this kind of thing. Or had she? Maybe she had to Ruby and Hanamaru, but at least, not to her. She felt a pang of jealousy.

Bunching up her slightly sweaty fists on the chair’s armrests, Chika ate another slice of mikan, and waited for the announcement. She hated the anticipation, the half-ripe expectations she held that it would be her.  

Yoshiko continued, slightly nervously.

“Well, um, I’m not going to say her name. That would be weird. I mean, not weird as in her name is weird, her name is fine, I just don’t want to make it public. Okay. So all I’m going to say about her is that she’s probably eating mikan right now. She loves them. That’s it! That’s all I’m going to say. Moving on…”

Chika spit the mikan in her mouth out, oblivious to what Yohane began to say next. Although she hurriedly wiped the spit and half chewed fruit off her desk, what the other girl had said still rang in her head, making her dizzy. 

Almost without thinking, her mouth drawn in a tight, determined line, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Yoshiko’s number.

About a minute later, the livestream abruptly paused as Yoshiko picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Yoha-Yoshiko. Hi, Chika-“

“I like you too!” Chika yelled into the receiver, her face burning, and then promptly hung up.

 


End file.
